Till Death Do Us Part
by shame of slytherin
Summary: This is what happens when one of the Gundam pilots loses the person he loves the most.


I had the need to write something a bit angsty the day I wrote this. I was very depressed and it came out in the story. It's my first real romance, so please don't laugh at it... and review, please. It's also terribly OOC, but, that aside, I still think it's good. Very um... sappy, though. Based on real life experience.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own any of its characters.*  
  
---  
  
Relena cried out in her sleep for about the millionth time that night. It woke Hiiro and he jumped from his chair and ran down the hall. he returned shortly thereafter with a short, round, blonde woman in a nurse's uniform.   
  
"She did it again." Hiiro said nervously as he laid his hand on Relena's warm fore head.   
  
"It's alright," said the nurse, "she's just overly tired, the poor girl. She'll probably do that until she catches up on her rest. It's a shame this has to happen to young people like you two." She sighed sympathetically.  
  
"Hmn." Hiiro grunted quietly, thinking about the past few days, which he'd spent by Relena's side.   
She'd hardly made an intelligible sound and hadn't been conscious more than a few minutes, just long enough for her to try and reach out for Hiiro's hand or to mumble his or Millyardo's name. Everyday she cried silent tears in her sleep as Hiiro helplessly watched her in pain. He had often cried such tears for her out of pain and sadness.  
  
Quatre had visited recently and had openly cried on Hiiro's weary shoulders. All the while Quatre was assuring Hiiro that Relena would be all right and that there was really nothing to worry about. Hiiro nearly laughed at Quatre's naivete, but it was difficult for him to laugh at a time such as that.  
  
Wufei visited as well and offered Hiiro genuine sympathy, something hard to come by from Wufei. He poured his heart and soul out to Hiiro about his late wife, Meiran, and how he hoped that Hiiro wouldn't suffer the same injustice he had in losing her.   
  
Millyardo and Noin were there with Hiiro often with their baby daughter, Isabelle, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, sometimes retelling old stories hoping Relena could hear them.   
  
Relena again mumbled in her sleep and tried to turn over, but was far too weak. Hiiro carefully adjusted her IV bags of medicine and saline so she could be more comfortable. He laid his hand gently on her pale, fragile-looking face. She moved her head slightly, her lips now touching Hiiro's fingers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, tasting her salty sweat on his thin lips. Her eyes fluttered gently, but didn't open. Hiiro, now exhausted from several sleepless weeks, walked out into the dimly lit hospital corridors. He wandered until he saw a faint glow splashing on the floor in front of one of the rooms. He entered it cautiously to find the colored glow coming from a stained glass window covering the far wall. He looked around the room, realizing suddenly that it was a small chapel, complete with pews, hymnals and prayer books. He sat down on the first small pew and restlessly began to think.  
  
"God," He said aloud, because he didn't know how to pray, " You and I both know that I don't believe in you, but I'm grasping for hope here and you're my last one." He paused for breath, then continued. "Relena's going to die soon, maybe even today, and I'm not sure what I'll do without her. She's so young and hopeful, so brave...she's got too much life in her not to live." He paused again to gather his thoughts. Suddenly a wild idea presented itself inside his brain. "Take me, God." He said calmly. "I don't need to live; I'm not help to this world." He stopped, his voice lost in a deep sigh. "What am I thinking?" He said, angry now at his stupidity. "I'll not going to know what God wants to do with me. I'll have to ask Duo how you talk to God."  
  
"You called?" A voice asked from the shadows. For one wild second, Hiiro thought it was God. He looked toward the voice and saw not the heavenly face of God, but the black-clad figure of Duo Maxwell.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiiro asked, startled.   
  
"Praying for Relena's safety and your sanity. I have to go now, though. If God speaks to you, you'll know." He added as an afterthought. "He doesn't need a translator." A soft look came across his face as he met Hiiro's sad and weary eyes. "God bless you, Hiiro." He said finally. "Good luck and good-bye."  
  
Hiiro waited few minutes until Duo was gone to leave the tiny chapel. He walked slowly though the sterile halls back to Relena's large private room, engrossed in his own thoughts. When he reached his destination he sat for several uneventful minutes until Relena once again cried out in her sleep. Hiiro's attention was caught by her moans, however, because they sounded very much like his own name. He rushed to her side, grasping her hand excitedly at this sign of conscious life. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him.   
  
"Relena..." He whispered, but she opened her mouth to speak, and he fell silent.   
  
"I love you Hiiro Yuy." She sighed, her grasp on his hand tightening. She then closed her eyes and Hiiro was suddenly afraid she was dead.   
  
"I'll love you forever, Relena." He said, slightly above a whisper.   
  
"Till death do us part." sighed back, her eyes still closed. Her grip on Hiiro's hand slowly went lacks, her cardiac and respiratory monitors wailed loudly, suddenly drawing her doctors to her like flies. Hiiro looked down onto her pale face and saw that a faint smile graced it. He leaned toward her and kissed her now cool lips. He whispered his final words to her, then silently left the hospital.   
  
He didn't attend her small, private funeral a few days later, but Trowa read a short piece about her in Hiiro's place. Hiiro rarely allowed himself to be seen after that, except when he left flowers on her grave. The memorial's inscription reads clearly:   
  
  
"Relena Darilan-Peacecraft Yuy; Born AC180, Died AC197."  
  
  
---  
  
With this story I wanted to write, "Relena died. The end." but I felt that wouldn't be well tolerated from Relena fans. Now that she's out of the way, though, I think it would be nice to write a Sequel. Before I do, though, I want to see how many people can correctly guess Relena's illness. I left a lot of things open for interpretation in this one because I like to see how people think. So, I'm open for suggestions, I'd love to know what you think of it. Please review.  



End file.
